My Life's Flip Flop
by GothicGirl44
Summary: Hiro is having trouble choosing who he want's to be with. K or his old friend's sister? How will Hiro's father take the news to who he want's to be with? What will K do to get Hiro to himself? Will he do it? PLZ R&R. First attempt at yaoi.
1. The Start

*I don't own Gravitation*

HiroPOV

I had just walked into N-G, when K pointed his gun at my head. "Morning, K" I said.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked K lowering his gun.

"Um… getting some work done because when Shuichi won't let us get anything done and I didn't know and I didn't know how long it would take me to dive here" said Hiro.

"It's the some distance everyday" said K.

"No, I moved out of my apartment. My grandfather died gave me his house and everything in it, now that he has died" said Hiro.

"Oh, sorry, but contradictions" said K.

A man walked in and said "Claude Winchester?"

"Yes" said K looking at the man as if committed a crime.

"You've been serviced" said the man.

K took the papers and the man walked off. "Damn, Judy" said K. "I got a devoiced from you and now you want to take Michael no damn way."

"K, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't repeat a word of that to anyone, got it?" said K walking away.

"Hey don't walk away from me. I want a answer" I said.

K walked into the bathroom and said "Leave me alone."

I followed him into the bathroom. "No, K tell me or I'll tell the entire band" I said.

"Don't if you want to keep your job" said K walking up to me. I was smashed up against the bathroom door. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" I whispered that you could barely hear.

"The love" said K as his body pushed against mine. I was trapped.

K was super close to my face. "K, back off" I said.

"No, you want this as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes" said K as he pushed our lower half's together. I closed my eyes. "You like that don't you?"

"K, please stop. This is wrong" I said. K slowly pushed his lips to mine. Then he put a bit more presser on our lower half's. I kissed him back.

He pulled back and whispered "Told ya." Then he kissed me again. Then he pulled back and said "Get yourself together time for work." Then moved me and walked out.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I can't believe that just happened. I splashed some water on my face to calm myself down, I heard the door open, so I looked back and there was Shuichi. "You ok? Mr. K said that you've been in here for a while" he said.

Why did K do this? "I'm fine, Shuichi" I said in my normal clam voice.

"Ok, let's go practice" said Shuichi as we walked out.

We walked into are practice room. Shuichi walked into the recording area and I stopped just before the and turned, there sat K. He looked at looked at me and winked. I quickly walked in and took my place.

We practice till one then we got lunch. "Hey Shuichi, have you ever done something you know your father won't expert?" I asked.

"Yes, my father doesn't talk to be anymore because I'm a singer" said Shuichi.

"Will he forgive you one day?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just has to come home from his trip to see his mother, she is dying" said Shuichi.

"Shuichi, you know how my father acts" I said.

"Yeah, he stopped talking to be after I told him, I was with Yuki" he said.

"Sorry, I'm about to get the same treatment soon" I said.

"WHAT WHY?" asked Shuichi.

I could feel someone looking at us, but are back's were to them. "I'm in love with a man, but I know that if I go with my heart my dad won't talk to me" I said.

"Who's the guy? Wait isn't your brother; Yuuji, dating a guy?" asked Shuichi.

"Yeah, my brother is dating a guy. Right, now Yuuji lives in the north. Shuichi we better get back to work before K comes after us" I said as we started down a hall.

"Why do you call Mr. K, K?" asked Shuichi.

"I don't know I just do" I said. Shuichi heard Yuki's voice and ran off.

I was just about to turn the corner when I heard a gun click as it got ready to shoot. "I need to talk to you now turn around and go into my office" said K.

"Ok, just don't shoot" I said as I did what he said.

K walked in and told me to sit down. I sat down and looked at him as he walked around his desk, to sit down. "What did you mean you were in love with a man?" asked K.

"So you were the one who was standing behind me and Shuichi. That's none of your business. Even if I was, it wouldn't matter I'm going out tonight with a old friends sister" I said.

"So what happened this morning doesn't matter to you?" asked K.

"I didn't say that, now l do not put words in my mouth" I said.

K stood up and walked around kneeling in front of me with a hand on my knees. "Then what did it mean to you?" asked K.

"Um… it… was something… very… it was something I wish I knew what happened… like what was that about?" I asked having trouble with finding the words I needed.

"I kissed you, that's what happened. You should know that I like you and always have since I came to Japan" said K.

"K, I have to go or Shuichi will come looking for me" I said getting lose and trying to walk away, but ended the same way I did in the bathroom… my back against the door and our lower half's pushing together. "Tell me want you want?"

I couldn't answer him, because he put a bit more pressure on our lower half's. I couldn't help but say "Don't stop."

K pressed his lips to mine. After that I lost it and wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a knock on his door. We didn't move, I kissed down his neck as K said "WHAT?"

"Um… have you seen Hiro?" asked Shuichi.

I stopped moving and K whispered "Don't say anything." Then he said so Shuichi could hear "No, but we are done for today you go home I'll tell him you where looking for him."

"Oh, ok. Thanks K. I'll just talk to him tomorrow. Bye K" said Shuichi.

"Come on Shuichi" said Yuki.

After you knew there was no one there anymore, I said "I better go."

"Do you have to go?" asked K looking away, but not moving away.

"K, I have a date so yes. This can't happen again" I said. That must have hurt him, because he backed off and wouldn't look at me. "Sorry K."

"Just go" said K still not looking at me.

"I'm still sorry K" I said as I turned and left for home to get ready. No matter what happens tonight I love K and that's all I know right now.


	2. The Plan

*I do not own Gravitation*

**HPOV**

Shuichi and I walked into work, I had picked him up that morning so I couldn't be alone with K that much. "Hiro how was your date?" asked Shuichi.

I looked up from the floor and saw K looking at us. "It was ok; she and I wanted to stay friends. So I'm still single" I said.

"What about the guy you love?" asked Shuichi. We turned down the hall to the recording room, I looked back and K was following us.

"I don't know if it will work, he is everything I ever wanted. He is like Yuki to you. He is my Yuki" I said as we walked into the room and sat down.

"So if he is your Yuki, then you should go for it" said Shuichi in a 'happy go lucky voice.'

"Shuichi, thanks" I said.

K walked in and looked right at me. "No problem buddy" said Shuichi.

"Hiro, we have to talk" said K. "My office now!" He sounded really mad.

"K, is Hiro going to be ok? You're not going to shoot him are you?" asked Shuichi.

"Shuichi stay out of it. Hiro, now" said K.

I stood up and started for the door. "I'll be fine Shuichi" I said and walked out. K slammed the door to the recording room as I walked into his office. Then he slammed his office door as I sat door. "K, are you firing me?" asked Hiro as K walked over to stand in front of me.

K knelt down in front of me. "Hiro, if I fired you, I wouldn't see you anymore and that can't happen" said K. As he was talking knelt down in front of him.

"What is wrong with not seeing me anymore?" I asked.

"Hiro, don't you see it, I LOVE YOU" said K as he grabbed my shoulders.

"K, you love me?" I questioned. Looking into K's eyes I knew he was telling the truth. Then his father's words pop into head 'Your brother is disgrace to this family. I don't want you talking to him. If I ever see you turn into him you'll never be allowed inside this house again. Hiroshi, never fall for another guy as long as you live. Hiroshi, promise me.' I nodded but I never truly promised. "K, I can't do this. My father won't accept me."

I stood up and walked towards the door. K ran after me and I got put right back in the same place I was in, when I was in the bathroom, and yesterday in this very office. "Who care if he accepts you or not, all you have to do is be in love" said K.

K was always his trigger happy self outside the times we spent alone together. He was all up tight and right on the mark when it came to work. But right here, right now K is all about love and just being happy. "K I can't go against my father. My mother, needs me, I can't leave her" I said as K put presser on are lower halves and reaching behind me locking the door.

"I'll do anything, I'll sneak around for you just answer this; do you love me?" asked K as he kissed down my neck.

"Don't do that..." I said as I tilted my head to the side so he could better accesses at my neck.

"Answer me first" said K nipping at my neck.

"Fine, yes, I love you" I said trying to get free, but only to have K grab my wrists and pined them over my head. Then he kissed me with so much love that I never wanted it to stop. He let my hands go and I wrapped them around his neck. I felt his hand traveling lower and lower as the kiss continued. I broke the kiss and said "What are you doing K? As much as I love you, I can't do this."

He was kissing up and down my neck. "I don't want to lose you; we can go around people's backs. Just don't let this change go. Hiro please let me love you. I promise to keep this between us" said K as his hands went to my belt, but didn't undo it.

"If I say yes, will we go slower and no one will find out about it?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise" said K moving his one hand just below my belt. He slowly started to rub.

I moved into his hand. "Ok, but I have to put a show on for my father. That means a date or two every month" I said as his picked up his speed as he rubbed my length through my pants.

"As long as you come to me after you are done with them" said K. He stopped and moved so that he was hugging me close.

"Fine" I said as I hugged him back.

He let go and said "We better get back to work before anyone thinks we are doing something we are not."

He let go and I immediately felt alone, but I guessed that K could tell, because he kissed me quickly after looking at me. "You know I'll be right there all day." said K. I just nodded and turned around to un-lock the door. K stopped me and said "Well, let's meet after work, your place or mine? All we are just going to do is have dinner."

"Mine, I'll cook. I'm ok, but I want to try. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Well that means I'll see your new house. Thanks" said K.

"Ok, I'm going to head to work now" I said.

"Oh, look all mad like I ticked you off about something" said K giving him another quick kiss.

I nodded and walked out acting if I had just got fired. I walked in and kicked the walk taking my place in the recording studio. "Hiro, did he fire you?" asked Shuichi.

"No, if he did I would be on my way home by now" I said acting calm.

Then K walked in and said "No one is allowed to ask Hiroshi about what we talked about." Then he winked at me and I saw nobody saw it. Then we started to record and it didn't take us long to finish. "Ok, we are done for today. Also don't forget about are tour next week. Yes, Shuichi you can bring Yuki."

I looked over at Shuichi as he ran out happy. I was the last one to leave like normal, but this time K stayed with me. "You can go if you need to" I said.

"I don't want to go" whispered K. I looked up and he was looking at me with this smile that I loved. My father's face popped into my head. The look on his face when Yuuji brought his boyfriend home; then when they kissed he started yelling. "Hiro, are you ok? You look like you are about to get hit."

"I'm fine, just my brother and my father fought" I said. I have to stop this before this goes too far. Well I'll love K till my father fine's the out that I may be seeing a guy. "Let's go. I can't meet you at my house or if you want to you could come to the store with me."

"I think I'll go with you and shop for my own home, Michael is coming with Judy here this week. So I'll have Michael over Christmas" said K.

"My father, never let us celebrate Christmas. He said it was to American" I said. My father didn't let us do a lot of stuff, because of his take on life. Even though he was always in America on business.

"Ok, you can spend Christmas with me and Michael" said K.

"We better go" I said. Standing up grabbing my case and walked out the door.

K ran after me and said "Hiro, are you mad? Why didn't you answer me?"

"K, I'm fine. I want to spend time with you and meet Michael, It's just a lot to take in right now" I said. I wish that was all true. I'm still trying to keep my father happy. He is one of the worse people on earth but I'm still trying to make him happy.

"Ok" said K as we walked out to his car and my bike. "So I'll follow you?"

I could tell he wanted to do something, but was scared I would get mad. "Yeah" I said and then I kissed his cheek. He looked around and then pulled me close. "Yes?"

"Kiss me like you mean it" K said. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I meant it. He had to break it and said "We better stop."

I blushed and looked away. "Ok, follow me" I said

K let me go and I got on my bike. K got into his car. As I drove down road and swore I saw my father's car. I pulled into the parking lot and got off my bike. K walked over to me and said "Hey you."

Then I saw the car I saw on the road pull into the parking lot. "Let's get inside" I said as I started to walk off.

K walked with me into the store and never tried to grab my hand. He really wanted to make sure I was ok with this. You know I never knew that he could be this loving. "Are you ok?" asked K.

"Yes, just thinking about you" I whispered as I started to blush. We were in an area alone; K looked around and then gave me a quick kiss. "What was that for?"

"I had to you are so sexy when you blush" said K. I blushed more I must look like a tomato. We kept on shopping and then K asked me "Why are you so scared of your father?"

"It was always his way or the high way" I said looking away.

"That's not all that bad" said K.

"No, it was; it was his way or you were not talked to fro a week. Then there was the one time my brother was kicked out of the house when he was 16. He was gone for a week. When I asked my father where he was he said he ran and he might not be able to come back" I said as the tears came to my eyes. After I turned 18 and could leave; I was gone.

"Hiro, don't cry. Man I wish I could show how I feel in public. Did he ever do that to you?" asked K.

"No, never; I stayed out of his way" I said. K looked around again and whipped my tears away. "Thanks." I had to smile, because I never felt so loved, well my mother loves me and my brother then anything. But K has love that I never felt, I feeling of completion; I'll have to thank him one day. As much as I want to love K, I want my father happy even more; I don't know why though.

"I just want you happy" K said.

We turned a corner and we just about ran into a man. "Sorry" K and I said.

"Hiroshi" said the man.

I looked up and there was my worst nightmare; my father. "Father" I said.


	3. Dream

*I don't own Gravitation*

**Hiropov**

I shot up from the couch I was laying on in the studio, screaming. K ran in and said "Hiro, are you ok?"

I looked at my cell and then said "No I'm late very late." I ran out of there and made it to the date in the nick of time. "I'm so sorry, Kimi. I fell asleep it was a long day at work" I said.

"That's fine, we can see the next show that starts in a little bit. Let's go and get food at the sushi house next door" said Kimi.

We walked into the Sushi house and wasn't there ten seconds when K walked in the door. I acted as if I didn't see him. Then after that we ate and laughed, about the past.

Then we talk about her sister and my best friend, and how we wish she was still her with us not dead. Miki was a very good friend of mine and Kimi's sister. Miki was going to break up her boyfriend for me, but was killed the same day. I did like Miki, but I don't think it would have lasted. "Hiro, let's go the play now" Kimi said.

"Ok" I said and we went to the play.

When it was over I drove her to her house. "I had a really good time. We should do it again sometime" she said.

"I did too, I would love that. I have a concert, Saturday if you want I can get you back stage and after that we can go to dinner" I said.

"That would be great, so I'll meet you at N-G at 7 then?" she said.

"Sounds great see you then Kimi" I said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at me and went inside. I got on my bike as K walked up to me. I just drove off. "HIRO" he yelled after me.

I whispered "Sorry K, for everything. I do love you, but my father…" I pulled over. Then I asked myself "Why I'm I doing this, my father doesn't like me anyway?" I heard a car pull up behind him and a car door open. I took off crying and went to the one place I felt safe, my grandfather's cabin which was my home now.

The next morning was hard I walked in and kept looking behind myself so I knew K wasn't there. I got to the studio and Shuichi sat there with a smile and looked at me when I walked in. "Hiro, how was your date?" he asked.

"It was great" I said. I looked over just as K walked in. "She is coming to Saturday's concert."

"Awesome, will we all get to meet her?" Shuichi asked.

"Sure, why not. Kimi is Miki's sister; you do remember Miki, ri-…" I said but was cut off by K smashing the door open.

"Work NOW!" he said. We all ran into the recording both. For the new song.

At lunch Shuichi sat down with me and asked "Hiro, K is mad today. Wonder what happened?"

I looked over towards where K was sitting and watching us, and said "I don't know, maybe he is just in a bad mood."

"Hiroshi Nakano? There's someone here to see you" said the front desk lady.

"Oh ok" I said. Walking over there and there stood my father and Kimi. "Kimi, what brings you here? Father, it's nice to see you."

"Your father came to see me like he does every year and I told him about us and wanted to see you." Kimi said.

"Um… Hiro, sorry to bug you, but Mr. K wants to see you" said Shuichi.

"I'll be right back" I said. I walked to K's office. "You wanted to see me?" I closed the door.

K was looking out the window at the city below. "You win. You can have Kimi, I won't stop you" K said.

_I took my shone off and tossed it at his head. "You idiot, I don't want Kimi I want you!" I yelled._

"Hiro?" asked K. "Did you hear me?"

I shook my head coming out of my daydream. "Sorry, yes I heard you." I said and turned to leave.

"Hiro, answer something for me" K said.

I didn't look at him and said "What?"

"Do you love her?" K asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter" I said.

"Are you Happy?" K asked.

I turned and looked at him and said "No, but my father is." Then next thing I knew I was up against the wall kissing K.

He pulled back and whispered "what makes you happy?"

I whispered "you." Then he was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

He pulled back before I would have like and he said "Now make your choice. Me or your father."

I looked around the room and looked back to him. He was sad and I was doing this to him. I turned and left and he followed. I walked up to Kimi and said "We need to talk."

We walked over to the recording room. "It's over isn't it?" she asked.

"Kimi, I did have a great time on are date, but when I got home and thought it through, I'm still in love this other person. It wouldn't be fair for me to take this any farther" I said.

"Hiro, thanks for the truth. I'll tell your father the news. It's the blond one right?" asked Kimi.

"What you mean Mr. K? What made you think that?" I asked.

"I looked out my window after I go inside and he was calling your name and you speed off. So I'll be fine, go for him, call me if you need help with him, ok" She said.

"Kimi, you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, but I better go. Your dad has a long way home" She said and hugged me. She got up and left.

I stood up to go tell K and ran right into my father.

"Please tell me I didn't hear what I just heard?" He said.

"No sir" I whispered.

"Then you are no longer my son" He said and raised his hand. It came down and I was on the ground.

K ran in and tackled my father as the security ran in and drag him out. As that was going on I ran out and into the hall way. Then went to the one place no one would think I would be; K's office and sat in his chair.


	4. Lost and Found

*I don't own Gravitation*

**KPOV**

"Get him out of here" I said in anger. I looked back hoping to see Hiro, but he was gone. "Hiro?"

Where did he go? I ran all over the building. His bike was still in the back lot. He wasn't in the lounge, the bathroom, the main meeting room, or the lunch area. I turned a corner and ran into Shuichi. "K, what's the rush?" He asked.

"Have you seen, Hiro?" I asked out of breath.

"No, I saw Hiro's dad going out of here in cuffs."Shuichi said.

"He hit Hiro. When I was dealing with that monster, when Hiro left." I said.

"His father is a homophobe" Shuichi said.

"So that's why Hiro didn't want to be with… I have to find him." I said and ran down the hall.

**HiroPOV**

My father hit me before, but after I moved out he stopped. I stood I started to walk around the room. I walked to the door I left it open slightly so it looked normal. "HIRO" I heard K shout.

I have to get out of here. My father always said that it wasn't proper for a guy to love a guy, but when I see Yuki and Shuichi together I feel happy. When I'm kissing K I can't help it but feel as if I'm doing the right thing. "I love K" I whispered.

I walked over to the sofa in K's office and I laid down. I listen to K yell for me. I couldn't help but cry, K saw me a week and helpless to my father. I fell asleep with K on my mind.

**KPOV**

I'll go by his place, he must have ran home. I was walking up to my office. I was just about there when Shuichi stopped me. "You find him?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to go by his place on my way home. Don't worry I'll find him" I said and kept walking. I walked into my office and shut the door. I turned to see Hiro sleeping on the sofa. I smiled to myself and walked over sitting down on the floor waiting for him to wake.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was being shaken. "K, wake up" Hiro said.

I woke up and looked into his eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

"My father hit me. I'm not as strong as people think. I'm going home. I don't blame you" Hiro said standing up and starting to walk away.

I jumped up and grabbed him and pushed him back against the door. "What are you talking about? Why would you blame me?" I asked. Does he think I don't love him anymore?

"You don't want to be with me. I'm not strong. Why would you?" Hiro said.

I pinned him against the door and kissed him with all the love I had, to show him. I still do love him. I pulled back a little and whispered "Hiro, I still love you. Your father made you believe this idea that we shouldn't be together, but Hiro you told me earlier that I make you happy then let me."

Hiro wrapped his arms around my neck and nodded yes. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We walked out to the back parking lot. "Thank you K" he said.

"I'm going to follow you home" I said. He nodded and got on his bike. Then I go in my car. I followed close I didn't want anything to happen to him. I parked and got out. We walked up to his apartment. "Hiro, I'm going to head home. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, can you stay here tonight?" He asked. I nodded he tossed me a pair of sleeping pants. I went and took a shower. Hiro went in next I was laying on his bed waiting.

Hiro walked out and walked right over to me and laid down next to me. I turned on my side and looked at him. "Thank you" he whispered. I smiled and the next thing I knew he was on top of me and kissing me.

I kissed him back. His hand slowly made their way down to my pants. Then slowly started to bring my pants down. I stopped him and flipped us. "Hiro we can't do this." I said.

"Why? I know you want to and so why not?" he asked.

"Hiro, you had a bad day with your father. I'm not having sex just to make you forget about your problems" I said. He started to cry and I turn us so we were on are sides and pulled him close.

He fell asleep and I was just about away with him still in my arms when he yelled "NO! Get away from me."

"Hiro, you're fine. I'm right here." I whispered in his ear and he calmed right down. I finally fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to empty arms and a note.

_K, be back soon, please wait for me. Hiro_


	5. Coming Around

*I do not own Gravitation*

**KPOV**

I sat up quick, where could he have gone there was no way I was staying here I was going after him. I jumped up and got dressed; My keys weren't in my pocket. "Hiro took my keys" he said laughing.

I called Shuichi "Hey Mr. K."

"Is Hiro with you?" I asked.

"Nope, he told me he was going to clean up his past." Shuichi said. "Oh, and asked me to tell you don't leave the how he will be home soon."

"Ok, thanks" I said then just hung up. "Where are you Hiro?"

I walked out into the front room and Hiro's key's were gone too. "Where did he go that me needed my key's and his own?"

I walked all over the apartment trying to find something to tell me where he went. I looked out the window MY car was gone and his bike wasn't.

Why did he need MY car?

I should stay calm. NO WAY IN HELL! Where did he go? Did he go talk to his father? Did he go to… to… WHERE?

**HiroPOV**

I drove back in K's cars to my apartment from my old home. I went to get the last of my stuff and tell my mother goodbye. It was time to say good bye to everyone back home and start anew.

I finally got back about 20 minutes before 5 p.m. I walked up to my apartment. I walked in and there was K watching an American movie. "Hey" I whispered.

"Hiro your back" K said standing up. He ran over to me and hugged me close.

I hugged him close. "K" I whispered.

"Where have you been with MY car?" he asked he sounded upset.

"I went home, to get the last of my stuff. K, I left them behind, my mother and brother" I said and started crying. They loved me and I left them, but they listen to my father.

"None of them matter they don't care but I do. Hiro, I love you" K said. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled us over to the bed and just laid us down. He held me till I stopped crying and fell asleep.

He held me close the whole time. When I woke up a few hours later he was right there.

"Hiro, I am here for you no matter what" he said. I just kissed him again.

He kissed me back, and he pushed our lower half's together. My eyes rolled back in my head. "K" I moaned out.

"You like that?" he asked me. I just nodded.

He was about to say something else but I spoke first. "K, shut up and continue" I said. So he kissed me again. He rolled so he was on top of me. He broke the kiss only for a second and took my shirt off. Then I started unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed down my neck. I got his shirt and after I got that off I tilted my head sideways so he could have better accesses at my neck.

Our pants went next, before we could get any father there was a knock on the door. "!" Shuichi yelled.

"Crap, sorry" I jumped up and grabbed K's shirt and put it on buttoning a few of them to keep in place. I looked back as I walked to see K lay there after he pulled the blanket up a bit. He looked at me smiling and I smiled back.

I opened the door and Shuichi gave me a huge hug and said "Hiro, where have you been all day?"

"I went back to my house and got the last of my stuff. I am never going back there to them" I said with Shuichi still hugging me.

"Hiro, I was sooooooo scared" said Shuichi hugging him more.

"Shuichi" said K through his teeth. Shuichi looked at K. "Let go of Hiro before I force you to."

Shuichi jumped back as far as he could to get away from me. "Um… what's going on here?" asked Shuichi finally noticing that I was in K's shirt and K was in my bed.

"What's it look like? You interrupted Hiro and I having…" K started but I cut him off.

"Nothing, Shuichi, K was just keeping me company well I worked out my family stuff. But could you go so we could go to sleep?" I asked I saw K glare at me.

"Sure!" Shuichi said all happy. "I'll see you tomorrow for the concert." He walked out.

I closed the door and looked back to K who was up and getting dressed. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What was that?" he asked as he found his belt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You could have told him we were together" K said looking at me.

"You're mad because I didn't tell Shuichi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell him and you stopped me…" K said but I cut him off again.

"NO! You were about to tell him we were about to have sex, NOT that we are together, there is a big difference" I said as I took off his shirt and tossed it at him.

"You are still scared of people knowing you are gay." K started. I was just about to say something, but he said something first "No, you listen to me, Hiro I love you. And you are still scared. Your father is gone, you gave up your old life, but you can't even tell Shuichi so yeah I am mad. Don't you see, we WERE about to have sex, but we didn't and now we aren't. And I am going home." K put his shirt on and started buttoning it up. I put on my sleeping pants on.

"You're leaving, K, does this mean we are done?" I asked quietly.

K walked to the door opening it and said "Did we ever start?" Then walked out closing the door behind him. I collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long, but I hope you liked it. About this chapter all I want to say is life isn't perfect so it isn't for Hiro and K. Hope you still like it. ~GothicGirl2~ **


	6. What now?

*I do not own Gravitation*

**Hiro POV**

I walked into the bands dressing room for the concert and there was Shuichi and Suguru, but no K. "Where's Mr. K?" I asked.

"HIRO!" Shuichi yelled and hugged me.

"He is getting the last minute things together, you might want to get changed" Suguru said.

I nodded and went to change. When I got back K was back and sitting there was his gun in full view. He was mad and everyone knew it. "Hiro, Yuki said he would come to the concert tonight. Isn't that great? Maybe afterwards Yuki and I will-" Shuichi said but I cut him off.

Then without thinking it through I said "Shuichi, for once will you shut up about your guy problems because did you ever think for one second that I am having some of my own right now." I looked around the room everyone was looking at me and K was wide eyed. "What?"

"Did you just tell us you are gay, Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

I thought back over what I had just said and then said "Yes I did. Excuse me" I walked out and down the hall to an open window. I stood there and tried to calm down. I just told my group, too bad it is more than likely to late.

I felt something on my back, I jumped and turned and it was Shuichi. "Time for us to go on" he said.

I nodded and we walked to the stage. I walked past K and he didn't even look at me. It really was over between us. We walked onto the stage and I grabbed my guitar. Shuichi sang and I just played not really listening to was he was saying.

When it was over I was the first one off stage and the first one done to change. I turned to Shuichi and said "Well I'm off. See you Monday."

"Hiro" Shuichi said as K left the room to go talk to the stage director. I looked at him "What happened between you and Mr. K? Yesterday you two were close and now today you haven't said a word to each other."

I sighed "Shuichi, When you came over last night and I stopped him from speaking he was going to tell you one of two things one that we were together or that we were about to have sex, but neither are true now. I'm leaving, bye."

Shuichi waved and then I walked out and down the hall. As I turned towards the exit K was standing there. "What's with all this 'telling the true' today?" he asked.

"It's now or never right? But it doesn't matter it looks like" I said and pushed past him. Then I mumbled "It's better late than never." I walked outside and over to my bike. Before I drove off I looked over and there stood K at the door looking at me.

When I got home I walked inside and turned the T.V. on and it was still on the American movie station. I just left it as I ordered a pizza and then got changed into something more comfy.

I watched the movie, ate my pizza, and didn't get a thing there were saying, but it was about a ship that had turned upside down. Then someone died and then I really wanted to know what was going on. They walked into a room and a guy was trapped.

Then there was a knock at the door and that made me jump. I ran over and opened it and it was K. "K" I said surprised.

K said "Can I come in and talk?"

I looked back at the movie and then said "Yeah, if you help me understand the movie." I ran back and sat down and then continued to watch the movie.

K walked in and laughed a bit as he saw what he was watching. "Poseidon, really Hiro?" he asked.

"Shh… it's good…but I don't understand them. Can you translate?" asked Hiro.

K started translating the movie and smiled over at Hiro as the movie ended. "So… you liked the movie?" K asked.

"Yeah that was nice, thanks for translating… so… why are you here?" I asked him.

K smiled and said "I forgot my phone… and I was wondering if we could try …" then he kissed me, "us again?"

I nodded, leaned in, and we started kissing. Then he leaned back and I said "What's wrong?"

K looked down and said "I have to go meet my ex so I can get a few minutes to see my son."

I just nodded and said "K, its fine go see your son. I'll see you tomorrow?"

K smiled "Yeah."

We walked to the door and he leaned in and kisses me. I kissed him back and smiled "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye" he said. He walked out and smiled as I shut the door.

Later that night I was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. I thought it was just Shuichi with Yuki kicking him out again, but when I opened the door it was K. "Thought I would see you tomorrow" I said confused.

"My ex is taking my son to Africa to film a movie and she will be gone for two years or more. I can't let that happen…" he said.

"Get in here" I said as I stepped out of the way. He wouldn't walk in and I was confused. "What?"

"Um… I think we need to talk about us" he said.

"Ok… get in here" I said.

I was started to get nervous as he walked into the room. He sat down on my bed and looked at me. "Hiro, would you be ok with a long distance relationship?" he asked.

"Um… not really, but I could get use to it" I said as I sat by him. "Why?"

K looked at the ground for the longest time, before saying "What if I went with my ex to Africa to be with my son? She said they need more body guards so…?" he asked.

I couldn't look at K, he wants to be together but he wants to leave to be with his son… he should be with his son. "What will happen to Bad Luck?" I asked.

"You'll get a new manager till I get back, so is that a yes?" he asked.

I looked over at him and thought about it. A new manager would more than likely take the band in a new direction; they wouldn't be the same by the time he got back, why didn't he get his ex to… to… what? "How old is your son?" I asked.

"Five, why?" K asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

I smiled and said "Why don't you ask your ex if you can leave him with you for the two years, here?"

He looked at me and then smiled "Are you ok with him being with us?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't" I said.

"_I love you"_ K said in English. He stood up and walked away calling his ex I guess because he was speaking English to her mostly. I went and took a shower and came back out in my sleeping pants. K was smiling ear to ear as he said "we are picking Michael up in two days."

"That's great. So… what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" K asked.

I looked down and sighed before saying "Nothing…go get ready for bed I'm going to bed first."

K looked at me as I walked to the bed "Hiro… are you alright?" he asked.

I turned and smiled "I'm fine" I said. He went and took his shower and I climbed into bed. He really is 'Blind' sometimes. I faked being a sleep when he got into bed and as he put his arm around me, I felt safe again. 


	7. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I know that is has been a while

But it's been two years since I have been on here and I am sorry for that.

I am trying to get back into my Facfic writing

But as of right now I am rewriting my one.

Then I will come back and finish theses

But till then there on hold even after two years, sorry again.


End file.
